


Promises of Forever

by JayAndJackLover



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayAndJackLover/pseuds/JayAndJackLover
Summary: A moment in the motel room Jared and Jensen are staying. while they are on the road trip, after finishing filming Supernatural.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 96





	Promises of Forever

Jensen is lying on the bed changing TV channels when Jared got out of the shower. Jared shakes his wet hair in front of Jensen like a wet puppy. Then jumps into the bed with Jensen even when he has a completely separate bed for himself. But that's okay. They have shared rooms and beds enough times for it not to be a big deal.

Jared is resting his head on Jensen's belly. And Jensen absent minded starts to run his fingers through Jared's hair like he has done a hundred times before... Both are watching some action movie on the TV. Not really paying attention to the story. The silence between them is not uncomfortable. Jared closes his eyes from the pleasure and relaxation he is feeling. This here, just the two of them, no worries about work or family or quarantine or social media, it's just Jared and Jensen. 

"It's nice." Jared says.  
"Hmm." Jensen agrees.

After five or ten minutes Jared again says, "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Nothing. Everything? For this. For the road trip. For the last 16 years. For the rest of our lives?"  
"Hey don't get emotional on me now, all right? You have cried the entire week of filming. How about we just enjoy this, okay?"

Jared looks right into Jensen's eyes, lift his head up and kisses him. Like has done a hundred times before. But this is a little bit different. All the other times they kissed or made out was because they were drunk. Those didn't count, right?  
Jensen stops the kissing after a moment. "You stopped drinking. You are not drunk this time." He says as a matter of fact, not as a question, but a little bit amused.  
"Never kissed you because of drinks, Ackles."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, oh." 

This time Jensen is the one who pulls Jared in. And this one is indeed completely different from all other times. This kiss is full of promises of forever.


End file.
